thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Julienne Keturi
='This tribute belongs to The Wayward Daughter'= Julienne_rl.jpg Julienne_anime.jpg "If there's one reason that Ms. Keturi will win the games, it's because she only cares for herself" - Someone predicting the reason Julienne will win The Hunger Games Basic Information= Full Name: Julienne Kiersten Keturi Age: 14 District: 0 (15, 7, 9, 11) Gender: Female Height: 5'6 Alignment: True Neutral Weapons: Julienne prefers to use her wits to solve problems, but if she's handed a weapon to whack someone with, she would choose a industrial hammer followed by a harpoon. Otherwise, Julienne would choose to use a mace to whack people with. Appearance: Compared to some people, Julienne has extremely pale skin (her RL/anime is the best image of her. In order to make the lunaii more pale, she would have to be completely white.) Even her blonde, choppy hair is also extremely pale compared to the district's standards. The one part of her body that seems to have any warmth to it is her chocolate brown eyes. Julienne stands about average height for her age at 5'6, but her build is more lean than other people her age. Allies: Unless requested, Julienne will ally alone. |-| Personal Traits= Personality: Julienne is usually a friendly girl who makes friends easily. Even in the toughest situation in her life, Julienne still remained strong for herself. If provoked, Julienne can be the most backstabbing and manipulative girl ever and doesn't care who she hurts, as long as she's okay, promoting her to be self-absorbed and selfish. Strengths: Julienne is extremely smart and uses her wit to solve problems over weapons. Due to her lean build, Julienne is more flexible and stealthy than other people her age. As well, Julienne isn't afraid to manipulate others as long as it will benefit her over everyone else. Weaknesses: Due to living in the north, the only water Julienne has seen is frozen, so she is a terrible swimmer. Julienne's lean build leaves her the disadvantage of being physically weaker than other tributes. As well, some people may find her untrustworthy because Julienne is known to backstab other people in the games, including her own allies. Fears: Julienne's one fear is death because the only thing that Julienne truly cares about is herself. If she dies, then Julienne feels that her mission has failed on the fact that Julienne didn't survive. |-| Backstory= (Moderate Advisory of Mild Intimate Content. Read at your own discretion) Born in the snowy regions of District 0, Julienne Keturi was raised in a family of intelligent astrometry scientists that studied the stars. Unfortunately, Julienne's parents were too caught up in their constant discoveries to give a damn about their little daughter. After a string of nannies proved that Julienne couldn't be calmed, little Julienne taught herself how to grow up. The first skill she learned was the skill of friendship. All Julienne had to do was present herself as a sociable girl and everyone would come flocking, all wanting a piece of Julienne. The little girl seemed happy with all the attention because of her childhood neglect. Next, Julienne learned the art of making sure that the world revolved around her. Most people just wanted to be "popular" by hanging out with Julienne, but the reality was that Julienne over time stopped caring for all of her so-called "new found friends". No one really knew that the only person that Julienne cared for was herself. Lastly, Julienne mastered the art of manipulation. Since everyone wanted to have a piece of Julienne, she could manipulate her followers into doing outrageously dangerous and risky things all because they wanted to be friends with Julienne Keturi. Everyone figured that they didn't care what it took, but they wanted to be Julienne's best friend. With her world in the palm of her hand, Julienne seemed unstoppable. Every teenager either adored Julienne or wanted to be like her. Until one person dared to break Julienne. That person was one Mr. Garret Anguson. He was a boy two years older than Julienne and figured that it was her turn to be manipulated into doing something she'll regret; falling in love with him. So, one day Julienne ran into Garret as she was walking through their little district. Taking one look at each other, and both momentarily forgot their plans for manipulation and fell in love with each other. At this point, Julienne was 13 and Garret was 15. Their romance from the outside seemed like a normal summer fling, but on the inside, the romance between these two people seemed much deeper romance. But the real business didn't happen until one particular day, July 4th. On that day, both Julienne and Garret spent their respective time with their families, celebrating the old-fashioned holiday of American Independence. The real fun didn't begin until after sundown. Julienne and Garret were cuddled on the couch together when Garret raised the idea of moving into his bedroom. Julienne, knowing what was going to come from this situation, threw on a fake smile and agreed to go spend time in Garret's bedroom. As soon as Garret locked the door, Julienne pushed Garret up against the wall and the two of them started making out. This was normal for them, but eventually Garret broke loose from the embrace and asked the one question that could've destroyed this whole thing. "Julienne, you do realize that I love you more than anything in the world. But do you feel the same way?" Julienne thought for a moment. In reality, she only kind-of loved Garret, but she needed to keep on the plan and conceal her true intentions until after this was done. "Of course Garret". Then at that moment, Julienne and Garret re-embraced each other, kissing each other with a deep passion. One thing lead to another, and the two of them did "it". After what felt like hours of making out and rolling around, Garret finally fell asleep, and Julienne took this is as her chance to enact her plan. Pulling on her clothes, Julienne revealed a conceal syringe and bottle. She quickly injected Garret with a lethal injection before running away from the Anugson House. There was a part of Julienne that missed Garret, but Julienne learned to completely shut of that part of her as she managed to evade the police as being Garret's true murderer. Julienne continued her antics of fake friendships built on manipulation. That was until Julienne turned 14, and the police came knocking at her house. "Is Julienne Keturi here?" The officer asked. Julienne scoffed. "You're talking to her." The officer kept his stern face intact. "We know what you did to Garret. You will not go unpunished for this course of action." The officer swiftly left the Keturi residence while Julienne laughed. They were likely thinking of the wrong person and would go frame someone else. That was until the reaping day and every single slip of paper in the female bowl had Julienne's name written on it. When Julienne was reaped, she seemed shocked and surprised, but on the inside, she was ready to take on whatever challenge the Capitol could throw at her and bend it to her advantage. With one last smile, Julienne knew that she was coming home, because unlike every other tribute, Julienne only cared about herself. |-| Inspiration= Name: Fourth of July Artist/Band: Fall Out Boy Album (release year): American Beauty/American Psycho (2015) This song inspired Julienne for the backstory summer fling between her and Garret Anguson, but also the song describes Julienne's self-absorbed personality. Lines that inspired Julienne: It was the fourth of July, You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fireworks that went off too soon - This line describes the scene that happened at Garret's house on the Fourth of July and how the two of them became fireworks that went off way too soon. I said I'd never miss you, But I guess you never know - This line references the time when Julienne was leaving the Anguson house and noted that she didn't miss Garret, but if her emotions were contrary, she wasn't going to let anyone know. You are my favorite "what if", You are my best "I'll never know" - Referencing the questions that Julienne asked had she let Garret survive and they both truly loved each other, wondering how the relationship would evolve. ' What did it ever mean to you? Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of it' - This references that Julienne always wondered how Garret felt during their time together, and then Julienne's opinion on how she didn't really mean all the lovey-dovey things she did for Garret. You are the drought and I'm the holy water you have been without. - This line references how Julienne planned on the outside for her and Garret's relationship to be. And all my thoughts of you, they could heat or cool the room - This means that whenever Julienne thinks back to her relationship with Garret, the memories either heated the room with regretted love that could have been, or cool the room to the icy attitude Julienne usually held. Category:Females Category:TWD's Tributes Category:14 year olds Category:District 0 Category:Reaped Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:The Wayward Daughter